Have you ever thought about what it'd be like, to uh kiss a girl?
by Lu-sama
Summary: MioxRitsu short. I might make more? Enjoy!


The music room was cold and empty. As I rolled over on the small sofa, I sighed. When will the others get here?

"Man, I'm so bored!" I yelled out to no one. I tossed and turned until I was finally in a comfortable position. A piece of hair fell over my face, making the room dark. Maybe I could go for some sleep until the others arrive.. Eh, why not?

My eyes drifted close as I thought about nothing.

Why do I feel something on my arm? And my hair? And... A voice? I'm barely awake so the voice is unrecognizable. But the words... I could make out small things.

"I've always wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss you… Your lips always look so soft."

Those hushed words woke me up, and they just kept coming. It took me a bit to realize that fingers were running through my hair, and my arm was being stroked.

But, by who?

It has to be one of the girls, right? No one else would just come into the music room.

Why don't I just stand up? Am I scared?

The soft voice came closer to my ear. "Ritsu, I love you..."

Mio?! It had to be Mio. The way she said my name...

What the heck is she saying? This has gotta be a prank. Except.. Mio would be way too embarrassed to say stuff like this and not mean it..

The talking stopped, and shortly after that, the touching did too. And I felt like I was all alone again.

But even so... The widest smile was on my face. Whether she meant it or not, Mio just said she loved me. _And_ she wanted to kiss me.

I rubbed my eyes, stretched and sat up as if I just woke up. 

"R-Ritsu, how long have you been awake?!" Mio stuttered from across the room. I smirked.

"About 3 seconds. How bout you?" Mio rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to her base. A small blush still lingered over my cheeks, so I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Hey, um, where are the others?" I asked, struggling to think of a new subject.

"Mugi and Yui got stuck on cleaning duty in class. And Azusa didn't come to school today." she replied, still not looking up.

"Oh, right. She texted me this morning saying that she caught a cold." Mio didn't reply, making it harder to talk. "Maybe we should go check on her. Her house isn't too far from the station."

"Yeah, sure. We could bring over some left over madeleines. We never eat them all anyways."

I laughed. "Yeah, sounds good."

I stood up and walked over to the sticker covered mirror hanging on the wall. My lips always look soft, huh?

I rose my hand and touched my lips. I wonder how Mio's lips feel...

"What are you doing?" Mio asked from the sofa. I jumped, breaking out of the small trance that I was in.

"Nothing, nothing." I said chuckling.

Way to be obvious, Ritsu.

"Hey, Mio..." I said, walking over to the sofa.

"What is it?" I sat down beside her, leaving less than 4 inches. She shifter closer slightly. We were so close that I could take the scent of her hair. It smells like summer and freshly bloomed flowers.

"Can I ask you something serious? And don't laugh, okay?" She nodded, looking sincerely at me. I looked away. "W-well, um, have you ever thought about what it'd be like, to uh.. kiss a girl?"

Mio's eyes widened a bit, and a rosy blush grew over her cheeks.

"Wh-why are you asking me such an embarrassing thing..?"

"C'mon Mio, would you just answer the question? I promise I won't laugh or anything."

Not thinking, I placed my hand on her thigh. She flinched, looking away.

"Well, uh, I-I guess I've thought about it before."

"Was it a specific girl?"

"Uhm, yeah, I-I guess."

"Do you still want to kiss this girl?"

"I mean, I've never even kissed a boy, but, I-I don't know… I-" she struggled to get words out. "I-I do."

This is going nowhere. All I'm doing is embarrassing the both of us. Although, Mio does look cute when she's embarrassed.

"How about-"

"Mio-"

"Y-you go first." I said. As if this couldn't get anymore awkward.

"Um, okay. How about you?" She looked at me.

"Well, uh, yeah. I have. And there is a specific girl..." I looked down, building up courage.

Come on Ritsu. She's sitting right there.

"M-Mio, c-can I kiss you..?"

She didn't say anything. She just nodded once and shifted closer.

Yes! I'm about 3 seconds away from kissing Mio Akiyama.

But... I don't know how to kiss..

 _Okay Ritsu, just, do what they do in movies,_ I thought.

I brought my left hand to her cheek and closed my eyes. As we got closer, I took in her natural scent. I know Mio doesn't wear perfume, so this is the way she always smells. The mixed scents of soap and roses drifted around.

A warm feeling grew in my stomach, making me weak. This feeling is unexplainable. It's almost like butterflies but it's more deep, and more passionate.

I felt Mio's hand touch my side, and I flinched a small bit.

And finally, the space between us closed. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. It reminded me of the sweetness of spring and the warmness of summer. Warm.. My whole body was warm. Was she wearing chapstick? Or is that how her lips really taste? Either way, I like it.

I could stay like this forever, but as I felt Mio slowly starting to back out, I did the same.

The sweet sound of our lips parting made my heart beat even faster than it already was.

Mio's gray eyes fluttered open, as a sheepish smile grew over her face. I bet I looked the same.

"How was it..?" Mio asked, looking away. I smiled even bigger, thinking about it.

"Warm." I replied. Mio chuckled.

"It was, wasn't it?"

I realized my hand was still on her leg, and hers was on my waist. "Hey, Ritsu... Could we, uhm, do that again?"

I smiled again, nodding. We leaned in closer, repeating step one again. The warm feeling that still lingered in my stomach grew stronger when Mio moved her hand and began stroking my side.

"Mugi-chan, how do you get your hair so shiny?" a familiar voice said from outside the door.

I dropped to the floor as fast as I could, and put my hands together over Mio's lap.

"Mio please please please help me with my home ech assignment, please!" I said, desperately. Mio went along with it.

"Oh, I can help you Ricchan! I love sewing." Mugi said, walking over to us.

I sighed inside. That was such a good moment.

I looked over at Mio, who gave me an embarrassed thankful look. I smiled.


End file.
